There is conventionally known a technique in which a terminal used by a user acquires useful information of electronic coupons of surrounding facilities based on position information. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses therein a technique for acquiring an electronic coupon of an actually-nearest facility from a user's current position. Patent Document 2 discloses therein a technique for acquiring an electronic coupon included in a circular range with reference to a user's current position. Further, Patent Document 3 discloses therein a technique in which a navigation system main body incorporated in a vehicle acquires an electronic coupon of a souvenir shop existing at a destination place or along a road.